


If My Body Had a Say

by supervicki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pidge is of age, lance hunk and keith are in here yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervicki/pseuds/supervicki
Summary: Shidge. Soulmate/College AU. Rated T for language.





	

_ 5:30 in the morning. Why did they wake me up at 5 fucking 30 in the morning?! I already had my alarm set! _

She grumbled at all the markings all over her arm that burned her awake. The nineteen-year-old young adult stretched her right leg and grabbed a pen from her nightstand with her foot, lazily bringing it back over to her with a huff. She pulled the cap off and wrote the following on her arm: “Fuck you. Too early.”

She growled as she felt the all too familiar tingle on her skin as they wrote back: “First day of the semester. Get over it.”

Pidge forgot that she told him that she started school today. She rolled her eyes and wrote back: “I had another hour to sleep, rude.”

They simply replied back:  “;p”

Pidge wanted to meet her soulmate so bad so she could beat them up. They’ve been messaging each other ever since Pidge learned how to write when she was young. She could tell they were a bit older than her, since they knew how to write since she was born. It was a surprise to Pidge’s parents to find scribblings of airplanes, rockets, hearts, and stars in a child’s handwriting on their newborn. They laughed at their daughter’s future soulmate’s drawings, knowing of the age difference. 

Since then, they’ve been talking to each other back and forth on their arms. They figured this was more convenient than using a cell phone. Pidge didn’t mind that her and her soulmate hadn’t met yet, talking to each other like that sufficed with her. However, she did long to meet them. Her parents met each other early, back when they were in high school. Her brother Matt found his soulmate at his first job when he graduated from his university. Her friends Lance and Keith found each other, however reluctantly, since they hated each other since they were 6 years old. And then there was her best friend Hunk that found his soulmate, Shay, in his mechanical engineering class. She felt kind of alone but her soulmate always found a way to cheer her up. From what she had learned, her soulmate was busy with his career while she was working hard to become a computer and mechanical engineer. 

Pidge sighed and got up from her bed. She looked over at her roommate and best friend Hunk, who was sprawled out on his bed and snoring loudly. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Hunk. He gasped, startled, and glared at Pidge. She shrugged her shoulders and said, “If I have to be up early, then you do, too.”

Hunk groaned and rolled onto his stomach, ignoring Pidge.

* * *

  
  


Pidge and Hunk made it to their English class with time to spare. They sat towards the middle and made themselves comfortable as students started piling in the classroom. From outside, she could hear Lance and Keith arguing about something. She rolled her eyes when they came in the classroom arguing while holding hands--so contradictive compared to their glares at each other. They continued squabbling all the way until they got to their seats, which were in front of Pidge and Hunk.

Lance huffed and turned over in his seat to look back at Pidge with a grin. “So what did lover-boy write to you today?”

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing really, they just woke me up too damn early today.”

Keith turned back to Pidge with a frown. “At least your soulmate didn’t draw a dick on your face this morning and leave it there for everyone to see when I went to take a shower in the co-ed bathroom.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “It was a joke, okay? Calm down.”

Keith turned back to the front and folded his arms against his chest, clearly still mad.

Lance waved him off with a hand. “He’ll get over it soon. So when are you going to meet lover-boy?”

Pidge made a face. “I dunno, not now I guess. I mean, I just started a new semester! There’s really no need to meet right now, I’m too busy.”

He pouted. “Oh come on! You gotta meet him soon.”

Hunk stepped in. “Dude, she’s right. There’s really no rush. Just leave her be.”

“Well! Geez, I just wanted to do double dates or triple dates with you guys- “Lance was cut short when the professor walked into the classroom. “Fuck--” Lance said under his breath, then spoke up, “Hello, sir!”

The whole classroom went silent when the professor went up to the podium and took all of his belongings out. He was a tall, muscular man, with black hair and an undercut with a white streak of hair laid out in front of his face. His jawline was square and sharp, his handsome features evident even behind thick rimmed glasses. He cleared his throat and looked up with a warm smile. “Hello everyone, welcome to my English class. My name is Takashi Shirogane but you can just call me Professor Shiro. I’ll just do attendance and go over the syllabus today. Then you’re free to go, just don’t get used it,” He said, chuckling. 

Everyone was in awe but laughed with him, enjoying his sense of humor.

“Alright, let’s get started with the roll call sheet.” 

Shiro called on the list of names until he got to Pidge’s name. “Let’s see, Katie Holt?”

“Ah!” Pidge rose from her seat. “My name is actually Pidge; I guess the academic services didn’t properly change it.”

“Oh I see, well it’s really good to meet you, Pidge.” Shiro grinned, making eye contact with her.

She sat down slowly with a noticeable blush on her face, which had Hunk giggling beside her. She took out a pen and wrote on her palm: “Note to self: English prof. is hot.”

She giggled to herself and wondered what her soulmate would think of this. She looked back up at Professor Shiro and was surprised to see him looking at his palm with a light blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat again and moved on to the rest of the roll sheet.

She couldn’t believe it; it really couldn’t be a coincidence that he did that. Pidge decided to test if her hunch was correct with a cheeky grin.

She waited until Shiro started reading over the syllabus, then she took her pen and wrote on her arm: “You look sexy with those glasses.” She watched him look at his arm and blush again, continuing his reading on the syllabus. Pidge grinned wider; she had found her soulmate and she was going to mess with him.

She wrote on her arm: “Omg your voice is divine.”

Shiro looked down and coughed, still unfaltering on his read of the syllabus. However, she could definitely see his ears turning red while he spoke.

Pidge tried to hold in her laughter as she tested one more time: “If you were my homework, I’d slam you down on my desk and do you.” Listening to Lance’s corny pick-up lines sure paid off.

Shiro paused and his face flushed madly. The rest of the students noticed and giggle quietly. He bit his lip and grabbed a pen. He went back to reading the syllabus while he wrote on his palm. Pidge held her breath when she felt the tingle on her own palm with his handwriting: “Meet me after class.” She snickered and showed her palm to Hunk and pointed to Shiro. Hunk connected the dots and smiled big, hugging his best friend. Shiro peered up at this and pursed his lips.

“I knew you would find him eventually.” Hunk whispered, winking at Pidge.

Pidge giggled and whispered back a thank you.

* * *

  
  


Class finished fifteen minutes later, with some students asking questions about the syllabus. Pidge stayed in her seat while everyone filed out of the classroom. Lance looked back at Pidge. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I will soon.” Pidge said, putting a hand up.

Lance glanced at her with a puzzled look but Hunk pulled him away to explain the details. They were halfway out of the room when Lance yelled, “YES! Triple date, here we come!”

Pidge smacked her forehead. There was no way she was doing that.

After everyone left the room, Shiro closed the door. He looked back at Pidge with a glare.

“So, Ms. Holt. What you did was very inappropriate. Why would you do that in my classroom?” Shiro said in a stern voice, getting closer to where Pidge was sitting.

Pidge was nervous but shook it off, holding her head up high. “You disturbed my sleep.”

Shiro walked closer to her until he stood in front of her desk, his height towering over her. He leaned down so he was eye level to Pidge. “That was completely unfair.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out. “Seemed fair to me. Oh, and it’s very nice to meet you, soulmate.” She stuck her hand out with a pleased smile.

Shiro shook his head and laughed, reaching out to take her hand. It was small, and his own nearly engulfed it, but it seemed to fit just right as they shook. “Nice to meet you, too, soulmate. I’d like to ask you on a date tonight, but you have a 5000-word essay due tomorrow.”

“What?!” bewildered, Pidge jumped out of her seat and put her hands on her hips. “Now  _ that’s _ not fair!”

Shiro grinned and walked back to the podium to gather his things. “Well, seems like a fair punishment since you flustered me on the first day of class. You better not do that for the rest of the semester.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Fine. What is the essay over?”

Shiro put a finger up to tell her to hold on. He grabbed his pen and scrawled on his arm: “On why I’m the best soulmate ever. Double spaced, works cited, cover page. My eyes only.”

He grabbed his things and glanced back at Pidge. “Make sure to wake up on time too. I want it first thing in the morning.” He winked and then walked out of the classroom.

Pidge fell back in her seat, amazed and annoyed by him all together. She whipped out her pen and wrote on her palm: “It’s a good thing you’re hot.”

She grinned when she heard him cackling down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a one-shot! Hope you enjoy. I want to thank my S/O for beta-ing the fic for me >//


End file.
